


The Party of The Year

by Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek



Series: 25 Days of the Poly Squad [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anxiety, Children, Christmas songs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Food, Gen, Happy John, Hercules is good with anxiety, Inaccurate social worker things, M/M, Multi, Other, Party, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek/pseuds/Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek
Summary: John will get his child back, and the foursome holds a Christmas party.





	

"John?" Alex asked as he came through the door, carrying a salad tray. He held his phone away from one ear, hand covering the screen.

"It's the social worker, she called to hold your interview." He continued, handing him the phone when he set the tray down down on the floor. He quickly bent to pick it up and put it in the kitchen as John made his way upstairs. All four partners were hoping for the desired outcome of John getting custody. Alex shook his head as if shaking away those thoughts, choosing to focus on the party tonight instead. The entire group was going to be there, and he was really excited for it.

"Alex, mon amor, if you are going to stay in the kitchen, I must ask that you help me fix these nachos, otherwise you are simply in my way. You are very solid, you know?" Lafayette teased, patting his cheek as they pulled out several cookie sheets. While Herc would normally be the on doing the cooking, he had reluctantly relinquished control over the kitchen to them for the day. Probably because they made better nachos then him, even if they made them the exact same way. Shrugging cheerfully, he strategically retreated to the living room, where Christmas music was blasting from the TV. 

"What's up, dude?" Herc asked from where he was standing on a stool to place the star on the top of the Christmas tree in the corner. Alex chuckled, watching as fell and almost dragged the tree with him. 

"Just getting out of Laf's way while they're in the kitchen, I don't feel like getting trampled by six inch stilettos." He answered, setting the stool back up and plucking the star from his boyfriend's hand. The other man laughed at the mention of their partner's passion for heels, even though they were already over six foot in bare feet. 

"A wise decision, I would think." He said , moving to allow him to put the star on the tree. Unlike him, Alex was shorting enough that he wasn't bent over in half on top of the stool to avoid being crushed by the ceiling. That wouldn't exactly be an appealing fate. Death by ceiling, he thought. At that he started laughing.

"Do I even want to know?" He was asked with a frown, staring at him as if he had gone crazy in the few seconds he hadn't been facing him.

"Death by ceiling." He wheezed, still laughing violently. He quirked a brow at his doubled over form before turning to the box of ornaments on the coffee table instead. Evidently, his insanity wasn't worth the time it took to deal with. Allowing himself to ride out the wave of crazed laughter, he straightened up and began decorating the tree with him once he was done. 

"Took you long enough. What else are we going to have tonight for the party?" He asked once he was standing next to him, hanging ornaments on the tree. 

"A couple boxes of pizza, fruits and veggies, salad tray, and some baked goods and drinks that Angelica and Eliza are bringing with them. If there's anything else, either Laf made it or someone else brought it." He listed, picking up the Roku remote to change the song. Sure, he loved Christmas songs, but he'd didn't like 'Santa Baby'. To sexual for him, even if he was always making jokes about it. 

Within a half hour, John descended the stairs again, a wide grin on his face, clutching Alex's phone in both hands. Lafayette, who had finished the nachos and was helping decorate the almost finished Christmas tree, stopped what they were doing and was at his side in seconds. The look on his face said it all, but they still asked.

"How did it go?" John looked at them each in turn before answering, grin not wavering.

"If I go down to pick her up, she's mine. Or should I say ours? I can't believe it. After so long..." His voice trailed off, and Herc was the first to wrap him in hug. Alex and Laf quickly joined, the joy he felt contagious.

"Merry Christmas, John." Alex said, the others echoing the sentiment. He choose not to mention that it has mostly likely gone through so quickly because he was already working in it, focusing instead on the miracle it had happened at all. John had been fighting for his daughter on and off for years, but now it was finally real. One step on the way to fixing the problems shitty families had caused for the four of them.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

The doorbell rang, and Hercules quickly jumped up to answer it. For once, he didn't someone laying in him while he on the church, so it was actually possible to go answer the door. When he opened it, Angelica, Theodosia, and Derek were standing there. He moved out of the way to let them in, greeting them cheerfully. He called Alex to help, and together they carried the food the three had brought to the kitchen. Later on, Eliza would bring the drinks. Nothing alcoholic though, they were better then that.

"It is good to see you again, my friends!" Lafayette crowed from the kitchen, most likely tackling their friends. Snickering, he made his way back to the living room, to see his friends and partners standing together in the middle of the living room, chatting away. Not bothering to join the mass conversation, he stood next to Aaron Burr, who was hanging around on the outskirts of the gathering.

"Good to see you here, Aaron. How've you been?" He asked, hoping the often passive man was in the mood to be amicable and engage in small talk. Apparently he was, as he answered quickly.

"Very well, it was kind of you to ask. I got a new job at George Washington's firm, if you've heard of it, actually." He told him, voice proud.

"Oh, I've heard of his firm. Alex is hoping to get a job there one day, otherwise I probably wouldn't have any idea what it was. Is that why you're dressed up?" He asked thoughtlessly. Thankfully, Aaron didn't seem to take as an insult, instead looking down his outfit and chucking fit a few seconds.

"Yes it is. But enough about me, how have you and the others been?" He asked, turning back to him. Hercules looked back out at the center of the room, where his boyfriends and partner were still chattering. 

"Very good, thankfully. I've been accepted into an fashion show, Alex's schooling is still going well, I mean, he hasn't been kicked out yet, and Laf's youtube channel is really starting to take of. John, well, his father died yesterday, although he doesn't really care about him. But, you were there, you might remember he has a daughter?" He asked, wanting conformation before telling the amazing news. At Aaron's nod, he continued speaking comfortably. 

"Alex was working on getting him custody of her even before his father passed away, and now the girl's mother doesn't want her, so the social worker, after an interview, said that if he goes down to South Carolina to get her, then he can raise her." He told him, pausing at places to gather his thoughts. The other man smiled at him genuinely.

"That's great, I'm so glad he'll get a chance to get to know his little girl. I think he'll be a good father." He told him. Just then Alex arrived on Aaron's other side, stealing away the conversation as he often did. He just shrugged, backing off and letting the two men talk. The center knot in the middle of the room had finally broken up, he noticed as the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it." He said before anyone else could, heading out to the entrance hall. Upon opening the door, it was unsurprising to see Peggy and Eliza standing there.

"Come in, come in. Good to see you two. Pronouns, Peg?" He asked gesturing for them to step into the room and moving out of the way to the almost full coat rack. 

"She today." She answered, blushing as he took her coat. 

"Ah, so then we have been joined today by all three illustrious Schuyler sisters." He joked, leading the way to the living room, even though he knew they both knew where it was. They'd certainly visited enough times for that to be true. Once they reached the room, he took the crate of drinks from Eliza's arms, moving to deposit in the kitchen. While in the kitchen, Thomas Jefferson showed up by his side.

"When do you feed a man around here, it's almost six." He said, and his boyfriend, James Madison, tugged on his arm and whispered something in his ear. Personally, if it was up to Herc, Thomas wouldn't have been there, but Alex was friends with James, so he'd let them both come. 

"Soon, actually." He told them, setting a stack of paper plates on the table, as well as also plastic cutlery. With this many people over, it wasn't worth the number of dishes to use things that weren't disposable. Placated, Thomas and James left the room, and he rolled his eyes at how different the two Virginian men actually were. It was Lafayette who appeared at his side next, but thankfully not to complain about food. Instead they simply leaned into his side. Had they been overwhelmed by the number of people around them? Listening carefully to their breathing, he decided they hadn't been, but they were close to it. 

"Come here." He crooned, wrapping them up in his arms. It wasn't uncommon for their anxiety to act up at parties, but all they needed was calm and warmth, both things he was happy to provide. After a few minutes they tilted their head up slightly (They had taken off their heels for the party, so he was only a few inches taller then them) and kissed him gently, before pulling back. He let it happen.

"Should we start serving food?" He asked instead of a question about how they were feeling. There would be time for that later. In response to him they nodded, and soon they were smiling as much as they had been earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, improvements, suggestions for future ones?


End file.
